Field of the Invention
The embodiments disclosed herein relate to an electric motor system and a method for releasing a brake.
Discussion of the Background
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-336878 discloses a brake motor that includes, as integral parts, a motor, a brake, and a drive controller.